Smash: Seperate Dimension
by lord-grima
Summary: Master Hand has been killed. The Smashers have had most of their memories wiped, and are now some of the only inhabitants of a new world. What if some of the Smashers have lost so much of themselves that they no longer are themselves? Find out in Smash: Seperate Dimension! Roster of Super Smash Bros for 3DS.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for trying out my story! For those of you who somehow read my Pokemon story, somehow enjoyed it, somehow stumbled across this story, and still want a new chapter for that story, all I can tell you is that I hit a roadblock in that story. Sorry! But on the brighter note, here's some Smash!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and "places" mentioned are property of Nintendo.**

Master Hand looked out over the world below from way up overhead on Final Destination. All he saw were empty plains, abandoned buildings, and dead forests. Master Hand turned from the depressing sight, only to see the exact same thing on the other side of the large platform he hovered above.

Rage coursed through him, but it quickly turned to sorrow. He had created this world, but that was all. It was empty, lifeless, and completely dull.

"Why?" Master Hand whispered to himself. "Why did I create an empty existence? Why, when I was gifted with this power, did I create nothing but emptiness?"

As Master Hand ran through these thoughts, an idea popped into his nonexistent head. If he couldn't create something purely original, why not just use the endless number of worlds around him to his advantage?

Master Hand used his immense power to summon several rifts in space. Through each of them, in order in their creation, one could see a castle with small mushroom-like people running around, a jungle filled with many animals, another castle which had pointed-eared inhabitants rather than mushroom people, a desolate planet overflowing with lava, an island in the middle of nowhere, a strange star-shaped planet, an impressive spaceship, an urban settle with many strange creatures, a racetrack with hovercrafts, and a small town.

Master Hand quickly swooped through each of the portals, scanning not only some of the locations he found, put also some of the interesting specimens he encountered. These including but were not limited to two pink balloon things, a green dinosaur, and an immense ape.

Master Hand then used his powers to recreate the areas he had scanned. He noticed, with irritation, that the areas where very limited, and only covered a small amount of the barren world. On top of that, the stages, as Master Hand had just now dubbed them, were not exact copies of the locations he had seen.

This did, however, ignite Master Hand's curiosity. "What would happen if I tried to recreate the organisms I scanned?" he thought out loud.

Deciding to try his luck, Master Hand recreated each of the twelve creatures he had scanned during his flight through the other worlds. They looked exactly as they had in the other world, with the exception of a golden base that was attached to each of their feet. Confused as to why this had happened, Master Hand floated towards them, and was shocked to see they were, in fact, statues.

Once again irritated by a failure, Master Hand picked up one of the statues, and in doing so, touched its base. The statue began to glow a bright gold, and when Master Hand looked back, a plumber in red clothes and blue overalls stood up and shook his head. The statue, which had looked just like the plumber, had disappeared.

Interested once again, Master Hand quickly tapped the bases of each of the statues. As they all gaining consciousness, Master Hand was once again struck by an idea.

He floated up to the twelve characters and yelled loudly "Welcome!" As he expected, all of them immediately looked up towards him.

"I will be the first to greet you to the first Super Smash Bros. Tournament! You are twelve powerful warriors, and you have been selected to fight each other! Should you fall, you will change into a trophy, and be sent back to you world!" Master Hand yelled. Of course, the last part was a lie. Once they changed back, he would simply destroy their trophy until he wanted more entertainment.

* * *

><p>This day started a cycle. Every time Master Hand grew bored, he would recreate these twelve trophies and have them fight. Eventually, he scanned more organisms and locations to make more fighters and stages. He noticed that they eventually began to develop personalities, rather than just being blank slates. Master Hand would let the trophies have more and more freedom, letting them live normal lives until the next battle.<p>

This went on, until one fateful day. One of the trophies, which was modeled after someone named "Snake", fought Master Hand. "Snake" believed defeating Master Hand would give him Master Hand's power, but he was wrong. He did manage to defeat Master Hand. However, he was not granted god-like powers. Instead, he as well as a few trophies close to the explosion that resulted due to Master Hand's death were destroyed. The stages Master Hand created simply ceased to exist, and the remaining trophies slowly died due to the lack of power given off by Master Hand. The world was once again empty.

This is how the world of Brawl was destroyed. However, remnants of that world survived, and reformed. Some trophies were reborn as their usual selves, but something changed. The trophies began to develop personalities again, but unlike in Brawl, their personalities didn't always match the character whose face they shared.

The rest of this story carries on in this new world. The trophies may have developed separated from their original forms, but many of the relationships between the actual people in the other world and their trophy counterparts still formed. Pit became the servant of Palutena and the light twin to Dark Pit, and Mario and Bowser still hate each other, but other relations changed. Zero Suit Samus and Samus became two different people, as did Zelda and Sheik.

But what happens then? Many different scenarios could play out. In one, the trophies find peace and conflict is ended. In another, the trophies just keep to themselves. But we will follow the most interesting one, where no one knows what might happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, thanks for reading through all that mess! I am kinda disappointed with out this chapter turned out, but the rest of the story should make much more sense. Thank you for reading, and all I can say is that the second chapter will most definitely be more organized and put together, since that is when we get to the first part of the plot.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter two! I would also like to thank 16StarBoy for reviewing last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! Disclaimer: I own none of this. All character's and places mentioned belong to thier respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The forest was peaceful. Like much of the land of Smash, the forest rarely had any disturbances more drastic than a small fight between the trophies that lived there. Today, however, the tranquil atmosphere is abruptly shattered.<p>

In the middle of the forest, next to a small shrine, a large vortex appeared, hovering above the ground. The vortex spat out a single creature, then winked out of existence. The figure lay in a crumpled heap. A small bird, curious to the strange happenings, flew up the figure. It landed, and hopped closer to the figure. Almost instantly, the small bird was crushed by the figures quick stomp as he rose. The figure looked around the forest, hearing the hum of life.

"Looks like I'll have to fix that." The figure smirked to himself. He then curled his hands into fists, and was surrounded with a dark aura. With a roar, the dark aura around the figure began to leave him in waves, shredding the branches off of trees and ripping apart the bodies of any creature unlucky enough to be near him. With a final blast, the aura left the figure, and what was once the large, lush forest was nothing but a barren waste. The figure looked around at his work, and nodded to himself in satisfaction.

With another cruel smirk, he began to walk towards the tall buildings in the distance.

* * *

><p>Samus grunted as her jet boots absorbed the brunt of the impact from hitting the tiled ground. As soon as she regained her breath, she resumed her run toward the Temple of the Goddess. The blonde-haired bounty hunter in the skintight blue suit had a mission. As she approached the end of yet another small island, she jumped towards the other island floating a number of meters away. Using her jet boots and the updraft that blew between all of the floating islands in Skyworld, Samus made the jump that a normal person would have failed miserably and plummeted to their death.<p>

"How are you holding up, Sis?" a young voice from Samus's right. She turned, and was not surprised to see her brown-haired "brother". Said brother was actually Pit, the Captain of Skyworld's forces. The young Captian was wearing his usual white tunic, and his blue eyes sparkled in contrast to his pure white wings.

"I'm alright." She told him, not wanting to waste time in getting to the goddess. Samus continued to run towards the goddess's temple, and was followed by Pit. In unison, they jumped from the island they were running on to the much larger floating island that was the home of the goddess's temple. Unlike Samus, Pit relied on his wings to glide from one island to another.

As they approached the temple, no longer running, they saw their reason for coming to the sacred temple. Walking out to greet them was none other than Palutena, the Goddess of Light. The Goddess' long green hair floating freely behind her as she walked down the temple steps. Pit immediately fell to his knees in a bow, while Samus merely slightly inclined her head towards the goddess.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said respectfully as he climbed to his feet and began to hop from one leg to another like an excited child. "Why have did you call? Do you need your dashing captain to destroy some Underworld forces? Or are we going to a hot spring! Please say it's the hot spring!"

"Calm down Pit!" Lady Palutena said with a chuckle. Her face then immediately turned back to that of a serious goddess. "I have called you here because I felt a large dark power from the forest."

"The forest?" Samus questioned. "Isn't the forest outside of your sphere of influence? I was under the impression that the forest was part of Zelda's domain."

"Yes, the forest." Lady Palutena restated. "While yes, the forest is supposed to be part of Zelda's kingdom, we need to remember that I need to investigate any large energy force, especially one that wiped out one of the forests small offshoots."

"Wait," Pit said with a shocked expression. "Did you just say that it took out a whole region of the forest? And you probably want to send us to investigate, right?"

Lady Palutena nodded. "I can use my powers to teleport you to the ground fairly close to Lumiose City, but my power is limited past that point. I need more information on whatever that force was."

Samus and Pit immediately agreed to the mission, and were teleported to the outskirts of Lumiose City. As they walked toward the city's center, they were surprised to see a fight going on right outside Prism Tower. A large bipedal frog creature was shooting blades of water towards a small pink creature that was wearing a hat much like the frog, and the pink creature was blocking the frog's attempts to injure it by shooting blades of water much like the frog's.

With a short pause and a gust of smoke, the frog disappeared and quickly reappeared, and cut the pink creature's stubby arms almost completely off its body with one of its blades of water. Now bleeding badly, the pink creature pitifully cried "Help!" as the frog raised its deadly blade.

"NO!" Pit yelled as he caught the frog's blade with his own. The frog, now seeing two new threats, swiftly kicked Pit in the stomach, and turned to flee.

"Pit!" Samus cried. "Protect this pink thing, and I'll chase down this frog." Not waiting for a response, Samus began to chase the ninja-like frog throughout the alleyways of Lumiose City. She couldn't get a clear shot on the frog because of all the pedestrians, and was forced to give up the chase once the frog seemingly disappeared from one of the alleys.

Samus returned to the plaza, only to see a man in a doctor's coat next to Pit and the unconscious creature. She overheard the doctor and Pit discussing the creature's condition, and looked down to see the creature's arms covered in bloodied bandages.

"Samus!" Pit yelled as he noticed his self-proclaimed sister. Samus nodded towards Pit, and then turned toward the doctor. "Will it be alright?" She asked him.

The doctor, who had brown hair and a large mustache, put his hand on his chin as he replied "I'm not sure. Kirby has recovered amazingly from many injuries, but he has never almost had his arms cut off."

"By the way," The doctor continued, "I have neglected to introduce myself. I am Dr. Mario, and this poor thing is Kirby. I have met this young man, but I don't know you. May I have the liberty of knowing your name?"

"Samus." Samus replied. "So, what are we going to do with this 'Kirby'?"

Pit immediately responded with, "We are going to stay with him until he's better, obviously." But, to his shock, Samus shook her head. "Lady Palutena has given us instructions Pit. You need to fulfill you duty, and I need to pay my debt."

To her surprise, Pit smiled. "I've already talked to Lady Palutena. She said we can put off checking the forest. She said that Kirby might have been attacked because he has information on the occurrence."

"Fine." Samus grudgingly agreed. She didn't have any ill will towards Kirby, but she still thought wasting time waiting for a pink marshmallow to recover was a waste of time.

"Besides," Pit went on, "If we can convince him to come with us when he's better, well, there is safety in numbers."

No longer having any reasonable arguments, Samus agreed to follow Pit as Dr. Mario and a women with very pale skin put Kirby on a stretcher and carried him to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who was the figure that wiped out a whole section of the forest? Why is Samus taking orders from Palutena? Why did Greninja try to kill Kirby? Well, you'll have to wait and see!<strong>

**Current Pary: Pit and Zero Suit Samus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! I'm so happy to see so many people enjoying my story! I would also like to thank 16StarBoy, random-user-person (nice name), and an unnamed guest for reviewing last chapter! Your support is appreciated! As always, if you have any tips or requests, leave a review!**

_Around the same time as the portal appeared…_

Lucario felt the world around him as he walked around the small icy plain he called home. Despite being high up in the mountains, he could still feel the aura from the creatures further down its dangerous slopes. It always amazed him that life could spread so far, even if he himself was an example. Normal animals and humans could not survive in the harsh mountian landscape, but Lucario's thick blue and cream fur allowed him to stay warm in the cold temperatures. Bones of steel also helped any accidents that may occur on the desolate peak.

The Aura Pokemon sat back down in a meditative stance, with his furry back touching the ice spire that jutted out from the middle of the plain. After honing his aura reading abilities for his daily check, Lucario swiftly climbed the spire. After reaching the top, Lucario began to balance on one foot on the sharp tip of the spire. Most would call such an act crazy, but barely staying connected to the world around him allowed Lucario to read the aura of a much larger area than normal.

Lucario began his scanning at the jumble of buildings known as Lumiose City, and turned counterclockwise as he checked the aura of the surrounding areas. The city, valleys, and plains yielded nothing more than the usual small blips of red among a sea of blue. However, whenever Lucario's scan reached the forest, he sensed something that made his heart grow cold.

Instead of the usual blues and light greens that signify the forest, Lucario sensed a strong red aura in one of the branches of the forest. As soon as he registered that, something even worse happened. The entire green and blue aura in that branch of the forest was briefly turned red, and then simply ceased to exist.

The blue jackel, more shocked than he ever had been, lost his concentration and fell of the spire. With a grunt as he landed upright, Lucario stared downward in the direction of the forest. For something to have enough power to destroy that much aura is unnatural. Lucario made a decision right then and there.

Lucario began to swiftly climb down the mountain. He knew he would have to cross all of Gaur Plain before he could reach the forest, but he didn't care. He needed to investigate the source of the red aura, and, if necessary, destroy the source.

Lucario continued his descent, dreading to see what he would find at the forest.

* * *

><p>Robin's head felt like someone had dropped a gigantic rock on it. Besides that, Robin had no idea what was going on.<p>

She had woken up in a field, and was immediately attacked by a strange man-like robot. Robin had dealt with it with a super charged Thoron, but that had drained her energy completely and had only temporarily overloaded the robot's system.

She had tried to get up to finish it off with her bronze sword, but had with a raging headache as soon as she tried. Along with the headache came a vision of a young girl with long blue hair and a strange-looking sword. The girl had tried to tell something to Robin, but the vision faded before she could.

And the worst thing? Robin had no idea what was going on. Besides her name and how to wield her weapons, Robin had apparently lost all of her memory. She also knew that she had long, white hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a coat with strange purple markings, but that was only because of the small pond next to her resting place. Robin looked around as she tried to recall anything else. All she knew was that she was on a wide open plain, a robot had tried to kill her, and that a blue upright jackal was running towards her.

"Wait, what?" Robin thought to herself as she looked behind her. And sure enough, a blue jackal-like creature was running towards her, and it didn't look friendly.

Panicking, Robin forgot that she had used up all of her energy casting Thoron on the robot, and tried to shoot an Elthunder towards the jackal. As soon as the electric current left her hand, she realized that was a bad idea. Consciousness left her as she once again fell to the ground.

"_Are you alright_?" asked a voice inside Robin's head. Confused, she opened her eyes, and was shocked to see the jackal's face right in front of her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed as she tried unsuccessfully to move away from the jackal.

"_Calm yourself_!" the voice in her head commanded. After Robin managed to get her crazed nerves under control, the voice continued. "I_ am Lucario, and I appear to have caused you to lose consciousness. I have allowed you to rest, and you have appeared to have recovered all of the energy you had lost_."

Robin looked towards the jackal in front of her. "Are you the voice in my head?" The jackal nodded.

Robin took a deep breath and then said, "And you introduced yourself as Lucario?" The jackal nodded again. "Okay, Lucario," Robin said, "I need to know. Have you ever seen me before?"

Lucario, with a confused look on his face, replied with, "_I have never seen you before, and I am currently unaware of your name_."

"Oh!" Robin said, slightly disappointed that he couldn't help with her lost memories. "In that case, my name is Robin. Pleased to meet you, Lucario." Robin then looked around the clearing they were sitting in. "Did you happen to see the robot that had attacked me earlier? And if you did, is it still here?" She asked Lucario.

Lucario shook his head. "_I might have glimpsed it, but all I saw of it was a blue shadow as it retreated._" Lucario stood up and continued. "_My guess is, after it failed to kill you and saw me here, the robot decided tactical retreat was the best option it had."_

As soon as Lucario said the word "tactical", a light bulb went off in Robin's head. "That's it" She cried, startling her companion. "I'm a tactician!" She continued, elated that she remembered something.

Lucario looked at her strangely. Realizing she had neglected to tell Lucario about her lost memories, she explained her situation to him. Lucario nodded after she had finished her short story.

"_It is good you remembered that fact_." He said as he walked towards the still seated Robin. "_If you remember things, it means you might recover the rest of your memories."_

The tactitian stood up, and then looked at Lucario questioningly. "Why are you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere anyway, Lucario?"

The Pokemon grimaced, and then explained how it was his duty to make sure the aura of the world is kept in its correct state. "_But_," Lucario explained, "_A powerful dark aura wiped out a whole branch of the forest across these plains. I plan to go investigate and destroy the source of the aura."_

Robin frowned at what he said. If the source of the aura could wipe out a whole forest, how could Lucario stop it on his own? She asked Lucario this question, and was met with a grimace.

"It is highly unlikely I can destroy the source." Lucario said. "_However, my duty is to defend the aura, and I must destroy anything that tries to hurt the natural way of things. Even if it means my death."_

Robin is highly surprised and angered by this statement. Why should Lucario, who she now considered a friend, have to sacrifice his life against a force he had no chance against? An idea then blossomed in her head.

"How about I come help you?" She asked Lucario. She saw quite a number of emotions pass through Lucario's face after her offer. Surprise, happiness, consideration, dread, and a look of no nonsense flashed through in less than a second.

"_Robin,_" Lucario said, his "voice" surprisingly gentle. "_I have to do this, and I don't want to lead you to your death. So, please reconsider your request." _Robin immediately shook her head.

"You cared for me when no one else could, even though I tried to hurt you." Robin explained. "I want to help you."

Lucario shook his head, but was smiling. Robin thought he was happy that he would have a companion on his journey.

"_In that case, get some rest." _Lucario said as he pointed towards the setting sun. "_We will continue on to the forest tomorrow."_

Robin, satisfied that she had convinced Lucario to let her accompany him, laid down on her thick coat. She was content as she drifted off, ready for the chance to make a difference.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, more questions! Why did Mega Man attempt to kill Robin? And why does Robin have amnesia? Both of these questions and more will be answered in the future!<strong>

**Current Parties: Pit and Zero Suit Samus.**

**Robin and Lucario.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for coming back! Thank you to everyone who as followed, favorited, or even just read this story! I would like to give special thanks to a unnamed guest and X-wo-Man Fan ****for reviewing last chapter. You have no idea how much reading those words inspires me! I hope you like this chapter! **

_In a hospital in the center of Lumiose City…_

Pit couldn't stop tapping his foot as he nervously awaited information from Dr. Mario. He and Samus had arrived at the hospital with Dr. Mario and Kirby, but Dr. Mario had informed them that civilians were not allowed in the emergency room. So, Pit and Samus were forced to go to the waiting room and do absolutely nothing as Kirby's life was potentially in danger.

Pit looked over to his sister. Compared to him, she looked like there nothing bothering her. Pit was so distracted by this that he screamed like a little girl when Dr. Mario's pale skinned assistant walked into the room.

"My bad." She said as she laughed at Pit. She then continued with "Dr. Mario has asked me to inform you that Kirby should be able to make a full recovery, and can now accept visitors"

Pit sighed in relief. He had too many people he had failed to save in the past. The assistant showed Pit and Samus to the room that Kirby had been moved to after he was released from the ER. As Pit walked into the room, he ran into someone walking out.

"So sorry!" Pit apologized. The person he ran into picked himself up of the ground, and Pit immediately wanted to take back what he said. The man was wearing a blue racing suit, golden boots and gloves, a yellow scarf, and his trademark red helmet with a falcon emblazoned on the front.

"Oh, if it isn't Pit!" Captain Falcon sneered at the angel. "You here to see Kirby? HA! I doubt he would want to talk to some flightless bird!" He then turned to leave, but saw Samus walking towards him.

"Well! If it isn't my lucky day!" He exclaimed. "You need a real man, girly? You probably do, if you are hanging around this piece of trash." Pit felt his face turn red, and his hands curled into fists. But, as he began to move toward Falcon, Dr. Mario decided to walk out of the door.

Dr. Mario took one look at Pit, turned and looked at Captain Falcon, and promptly walked back into the room, pretending he hadn't seen anything.

During this time, Samus had walked over to Falcon. Falcon, thinking he was going to be able to leave with a new girl on his arm and an angry angel, was perfectly fine with her course of action. However, his belief that he had managed to swoon her was swiftly crushed as he received a jet propelled kick to the balls.

Pit was shocked as Falcon fell to the ground, yelling out a stream of curses. Samus walked over to Pit, said "Let's see how the marshmallow is doing", and walking into Kirby's room.

Pit started to follow her, but looked at the downed Captain. "That's what you get for pissing off my sister." He smirked as he continued into Kirby's room.

_Deep in the forest, near the ruined area…_

Sheik swiftly ducked behind a tree as she heard movement in front of her. Princess Zelda, her master, had tasked her with discovering the cause of the large amounts of dark energy that had been emitted by the forest yesterday. She had been told to be as careful as possible. The energy might have been the work of Ganondorf, and if it was, he could easily kill Sheik. So, Sheik was going through great lengths to make sure that nothing besides the forest creatures noticed she was there. She continued to move after she had confirmed the movement was just a bird landing up in a tree.

She approached the edge of the forest, for the immediate thing past the forest was a wasteland of mangled trees and shredded creatures. Sheik entered the wasteland, and was immediately assaulted by a feeling of unease. She continued walking, but with much more caution than earlier.

As Sheik continued through the twisted trees, her sense of unease grew and grew. As it turns out, her dread was well founded.

She walked past two trees that formed an apparent arch, and stopped in her tracks. Directly across from her on the small plain, there was a shadowy figure. Sheik tried to see through the shadows, but soon realized that the figure wasn't coated in shadows, but that the figure purposefully created dark magic around itself

"Well, how nice of you to join me!" The figure said in a surprisingly upbeat and pleasant voice. However, this only served to heighten Sheik's desire to escape.

"Don't even think about leaving!" The figure continued. "I haven't had a guest since I found this!" The figure took a Pokeball out of a pocket (at least, Sheik believed it was a pocket. She couldn't even tell if the figure had clothing) and began to spin it on its finger.

"How about we make a deal, Sheik?" The figure asked. Sheik, even more disturbed by the fact that the shadow knew her name, only stared at the figure. The figure sighed. "Come on, it won't kill you to talk to me. Oh, wait! It just might!" The figure began to laugh at its own joke. The figure's laugh was much like his voice, surprisingly pleasant and soothing.

"Okay, I get it." The figure continued after his laughter abruptly stopped. "You are supposed to be the 'strong, silent type', right? In that case, I'll just think that you accepted my offer." The figure through the Pokeball in the air, and a blue ninja-like frog stood in front of the figure.

"Here is my offer. If you can defeat Greninja, you can leave and report your findings to your princess. If you lose, I get a new toy." The figure chuckled, and then waved his hand in Sheik's direction.

The Greninja sprung into action, creating twin blades of water and sprinting towards Sheik. In response, Sheik readied a few of the thin-bladed needles that she always kept in a small container on her hip. She threw said needles towards Greninja, hoping to end the fight quickly. The five needles buried themselves into Greninja's skin with soft *thunk* sounds. However, rather than falling over and dying, Greninja continued to advance towards Sheik at an astonishing speed. Sheik was barely able to block the two blades with her metal arm guards, and even then the blades managed to make small cuts in the nearly indestructible material. Sheik managed to throw Greninja off of her, and raced to the downed amphibian. By this point, her warrior bloodlust had kicked in, and she had complete awareness of her surroundings. If she hadn't, she would have been killed by the metal blade that nearly cut her in half.

She turned, and glared at the small blue robot that had appeared out of nowhere in front of the shadowy figure. Megaman then began to shoot all kinds of projectiles towards Sheik, ranging from more metal blades to small bombs. Sheik was easily able to dodge all of the projectiles, but she also was forced back into dueling Greninja. The frog had recovered, and resumed swinging its twin blades at Sheik. She was successful in blocking the blades, and had begun to strike back at Greninja with chops and jabs with an open palm.

However, her opponent disappeared as soon as Sheik would have given the final blow with a fist full of needles. In Greninja's place was a fast approaching ball of energy from Megaman.

Sheik didn't stand a chance. The blast hit her as soon a Greninja reappeared behind her and sliced at her back with his twin blades.

Sheik, making the first sound since she had left for her mission, screamed as her face was burned and her back was cut to bloody ribbons. The last things she heard before she was consumed by shadows were her own ear piercing screams and the shadow figures pleasant laughter.

**This chapter has been swirling around in my head for a while. I hope it wasn't disappointing! And if anyone wants a character from the newest Smash Bros game to make an appearence sooner rather than later, feel free to PM me with your thoughts. Why does Captain Falcon hate Pit? Why was Megaman fighting for the shadowy figure? And just who is said figure? Who do you think is the figure? All these questions (except for the last one) and more will eventually be answered, so stick around!**

**Current Parties: Pit and Zero Suit Samuz**

**Lucario and Robin**

**Unknown figure, Greninja, and Megaman**

**Sheik**


End file.
